Forgotten Love
by foundmyprinceoftennis
Summary: <html><head></head>Mikan Sakura and Hyuuga Natsume are Madly in love with each other. An accident happened that made Natsume lost all of the memories he had with Mikan. Mikan ran awuay. Natsume didn't know that they have a son. Summary sucks. please read.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Moving back to Tokyo.

Mikan's POV

My name is Sakura Mikan, I'm 21 and here I am today sitting in my car with my 2 years old son. We're on our way back to Tokyo. For almost three years I have lived in Okinawa I decided to stay there and raise Yuuichi, my son but because of my mom I would have to change my plans. OH and if you would ask about Yuuichi's father I don't really feel like talking about him. I have suffered enough I don't want to go through that kind of pain again just by remembering what happened to us.

So this is what happened last two days when I was in my Biology class, yes I'm still studying. I'm in my fourth year of college, dentistry.

Our teacher is discussing about the Krebs cycle. I'm listening attentively. One of my biggest dreams is to become a good dentist and having good grades will make that come true and my mom is really working hard to pay for my tuition fee so I shouldn't waste her effort.

The PA started ringing ding dong. My teacher stopped speaking the person in the PA started talking.

"Good afternoon students and teachers I' am pleased to inform you that the new swimming pool will be open for student's use staring next week. Everyone is required to take swimming classes for at least one SEM. Thank you for listening." The PA said.

Argggggg I hate swimming classes. I can't even properly float in the water. Oh well it's a requirement, can't do anything about it.

Just when I thought that the announcement was done another voice spoke in the PA.

"To Mikan Sakura of class 4-b please proceeds to the dean's office after this announcement" it said.

What did I do? I clearly remember that I paid my tuition fee last week and I'm sure that I didn't do anything against the school rules. Oh it can't be that bad.

I stood up and ask my teacher's permit. He just nodded and so I went out and started walking towards the dean's office.

When I have reached the office, the secretary spoke.

"I guess your Sakura Mikan." She said.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"We received a call from Tokyo medical clinic and they told us to inform you that your mother, Yuka Sakura has been admitted to that hospital. They didn't say any more details but they gave us this number so you could call it as soon as possible. " she said handing me a piece of paper with number written on it.

I don't know how to react, that's my mom their talking about. I wanted to go home and call that number. I ran outside. I don't care if I miss my other classes. I rode my car and drove home. I'm living in the house of my aunt, her family migrated in Canada so only me and Yuuichi lives there. Oh and I have hired a nanny to take care of Yuuichi if I have classes or if I'm busy with my business of selling cakes online. Of course I need money to raise Yuuichi.

As I reached home I saw the nanny and Yuichi in the front porch of the house they were playing with a ball.

"Mommy!" Yuuichi greeted and ran towards my car. The nanny followed.

I got out of my car and carried Yuuichi.

"Hey Yuuichi, I missed you." I said almost forgetting that I still have to call the hospital because of my mom.

" I mwiss mommy too" Yuuichi said as he kissed me.

I gave Yuuichi to his nanny and literally ran to where the phone is, I dialled the number in the paper. A female voice answered.

" Hello good afternoon this is Tokyo Medical Hospital, how may I help you." The voice said.

"Um the hospital called my school to inform me that my mother, Yuka Sakura was admitted there." I explained.

" Oh please wait I'll go check the details." The voice responded.

After 2 minutes

" Oh yes she was admitted here, Her right foot was broken and she had wounds all over her body because she fell off two flights of stairs."

" Oh my God. What room number is she in? " I asked. I'm in panic now. I know that my mom is really clumsy and leaving her alone in Tokyo was a big mistake my dad died even before I was born due to a car incident so my mom raised me up on her own and I really love her for doing that.

"Room 143 building 4" The voice said.

"Okay thank you and goodbye." I hang up.

I'm going back to Tokyo, mom needs me there I have to stop being selfish, by now I should have forgotten all the pain that HE have caused me. I'm going back.

I prepared everything so that me and Yuuichi could move back to Tokyo. I asked to be transferred to the Tokyo branch in school and I have changed the address of my online shop.

I took me a day to do all that. When everything was ready, me and Yuuichi went to the car, and started our journey back to the place where too much memories are made.

End.

Read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the reviews and to answer your questions please read on :

Chapter 2: Home.

Mikan's POV

After ten hours of driving, Yuuichi and I have finally reached our destination. The Tokyo Medical Hospital. Yuuichi was still sleeping at that time. I decided to carry him gently to avoid waking him up. I love my son so much, even though he reminds me so much of the him, the guy that I love. He looks exactly like him I wish that he would grow up to be like his dad, a very kind hearted guy. I better stop thinking of him. I can my eyes are tearing up just remembering our past.

As I entered the hospital the guard checked my bags and let me and the sleeping Yuuichi in. I walk towards the corridor and check the room numbers.

140,141,142 Oh! Here 143!

I entered the room, my mom was there sleeping soundly. There was an empty bed opposite where my mother is located. I laid Yuuichi there. Then I went beside my mom and caressed her head. She moved a little and opened her eyes.

"Hey mom." I greeted with a smile

"Mikan! Since when were you here? Is Yuuichi with you? What about your school?" She questioned.

"Mom calm down. Yuuichi is with me and about school I've decided to stay here in Tokyo for good so I will transfer in their branch here." I answered her holding her hands to calm her.

"Oh why dear? " she asked.

"It was too selfish for me to leave you alone here. Your too clumsy."

I teased her.

"Hey, I'm your mother" she answered back.

I helped mom to seat up and a gave her a glass of water. He saw Yuuichi in the other bed.

"Oh my! Is that Yuuichi? He's so cute he looks like his…" My mother stopped.

"It's okay mom. He does look like his dad." I said trying not to look at my mom's eyes.

"Are you sure you can handle this? honey" My mother asked with thoughtful eyes.

"I think two years is enough to forget." I answered still not looking at her.

"He's very famous and also he's always in TV. Well he's the son of one of the richest man in Japan ." She stated.

"I know mom. I can handle this." I tried to smile.

My mom hugged me and somehow I'm still scared of seeing him. I'm just not ready, of all his memories why me? I'm the only thing that he has forgotten. Who even invented selective amnesia? Okay stop thinking about him Mikan please.

Then I heard Yuuichi crying.

" Oh my gosh, I almost forgot about Yuuichi." I said out loud.

I ran towards him, he was crying and calling me.

"Mommy! Mommy!" He cried.

"I'm here baby." I assured him and carried him to stop his cries.

"Mommy whey aw we?" He asked.

"Were in Tokyo baby, we're here to take care of grandma" I said as I carried him towards where my mom is.

"Yuuichi this is grandma!" I introduced mom.

Mom was smiling.

"You're the cutest baby I've ever seen." She said as he stole Yuuchi from me.

It was the first time that my mom saw Yuuichi. It was a very happy moment. I hope it would be like this every day of my life here in Tokyo.

We stayed for another day in the hospital and mom was discharged and finally we went home to the house where I grew up.

It was traffic. Our car is barely moving. I'm so bored that I keep on staring out the window. It was then that I saw that bakeshop.

It was the bakeshop that I worked at for a part-time job it was where I and he met. I felt like crying. But I can't I have to move on. As the car made another move I saw another place that brings back the memories the playground where we had a first kiss and we have officially become a couple. At least that's the last place that can remind me of him since we're just a street far from our house.

When we have reached the house, I helped mom walk. Yuuichi was walking beside me. I brought our baggage from the car.

Yuichi came near me and told me.

"Mommy! TV! TV! TV!" he insisted pulling my shirt.

"Alright seat in the sofa and I'll turn on the TV" I instructed.

I came to the sofa and I can't find the remote control.

"Mom where's the remote?" I shouted cause she was in her room resting.

"It's under the DVD!" she shouted back.

I looked under the DVD and found it there. I turned on the TV. It was in the news channel. I was planning to change the channel to the cartoon channel since Yuuichi is a kid but the news strucked me.

" Natsume Hyuuga the son of Hiroshi Hyuuga has been caught by camera's holding hands with her rumoured girlfriend Luna Koizomi " The news reporter announced

I was so terrified. I almost forgot about Yuuichi.

"Mommy! I want bues cues.(blues clues)" he said.

"Okay baby. " I turned the channel to where blue's clues is being aired.

I'm just not ready to see him again. I hope never to see him again.

-end


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Crimson Eyes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

Mikan's POV

The day after mom was out of the hospital I went to Gakuen Alice to give some requirements and to choose my schedule. My mom hired a nanny so someone could take care of her and Yuuichi when I'm out or doing something.

As I entered the registration office the secretary greeted me.

"Good morning miss, how may I help you?" She said.

"Oh hi! I'm a transferee from Okinawa branch and I'm here to submit my requirements." I said handing her an envelope.

"Oh right! Hmm I'll just check if this is complete and I will put this in the school files, you can seat there and read ." she said as she pointed a chair near the door and opened the envelope carefully checking its contents.

"Okay thanks." I said and went to the chair.

I think that she would take long so I started browsing school magazines located in the table. The magazine contains about the activities of the students and the courses that they are offering. I flipped the pages and I saw pictures of students working and the facilities the school have. The last page was the entertainment page. Entertainment page has always been my favourite page of any magazine, it's not boring and there are games in it. But I guess today I will consider the entertainment page as my a page that I should never open again. The was a gossip article showing a picture of him Natsume Hyuuga.

"Natsume Hyuuga the son of one of the richest man in Japan and a student of Gakuen Alice is rumoured to be dating Luna koizomi. Students from this school have seen Luna going to our school and fetching Natsume Hyuuga during dismissal." The article said.

He's studying here? It can't be! I can't be in here! I should transfer school! But mom has already paid for my tuition fee. Oh my God what should I do? I was panicking. I don't know what to do. I'm not yet ready to face him again. But I know that his not taking up dentistry and this school is really big and there's only 1% chance that I would see him somewhere right? Okay I'm staying here. I comforted myself.

My thoughts were disturbed by the voice of the secretary.

"Miss Sakura, please come here." She ordered.

I stood up in front of her desk.

"We are sad to say that this are the only schedules left. We don't have any block section left so you would be having classes with different people." She apologized.

"I don't mind."I said. I'm used of being a loner I only have few friends.

I scanned my subjects.

Calculus, biology, English, anatomy, clinical practice and swiiming. Wait? Swimming? Arggggggg.

"Uhm excuse me mam why is there swimming in my schedule?" I asked.

"Oh every student in this school is required to take up swimming. No matter what your course is. " She answered with a smile.

Oh my God. No matter what your course is. What if we'll be in the same class? What if I see him in person again. Oh God please help me. My thought were disturbed again by the secretary.

"Here is a map of the school so you would know where you're classrooms are and here's the code for your locker, your locker is located on the third floor of business building. You're locker number is 325." She informed handling me 2 papers.

"Wait why is my locker in business building? I'm a dentistry student." I questioned.

"The business building is right next to the science building which your classes are held. It's the only available locker. Take it or leave it." She answered.

"Your classes will start tomorrow." She continued.

"Okay. Thank you." I thanked her went out of the office and walked towards my car and drove home.

I'll just go to school early tomorrow to check on my classrooms my first class would be at 2 o' clock so that wouldn't be a problem. I'm still bothered with the thought that I could be in the same swimming class with him. But there's only a 1% chance right? Here I go again comforting myself.

As I reached the house I parked the car in the garage and went inside. I saw mom the nanny and Yuuichi watching the TV.

"Hey mom! Hey Yuuichi! " I greeted.

Yuuichi ran towards me and hugged my leg. I carried her and kissed his cheeks.

"How's my boy?" I asked

"I fwine mommy! Grandma and Nanny fwed mwe dewisious fwud."(fed me delicious food. ) He informed me.

"Wow! That's good. " I said as I placed him on the floor.

"Mom is quiet hungry too is there any delicious food left? " I asked.

"Yes dear, it's in the fridge. Just heat it." My mom answered this time.

"Okay mom."I said as I walked towards the kitchen.

The next day while eating lunch...

"Yuuichi please don't play with your food." I scolded him for he was mashing the rice using his spoon.

"Bwut is fwum mommy!"(but it's fun) He said looking at me with teary eyes.

"But it's bad." I said. He dropped his spoon and allowed the nanny to feed him.

"That's my baby." I said as I smiled at him.

"Honey." My mom called.

"Is something bothering you?" she continued.

"Nothing mom." I lied facing my plate.

"Don't lie to me honey." She said.

"I just found out that He's studying there too." I stated still looking down at her plate.

"Oh." My mom said with a shocked face.

"But we have different course so there's only 1% chance that I could meet him there." I said trying to smile.

"That's good " My mom smiled.

"Hey mom I have to get ready for my class. Please excuse me." I said as I stood up .

I went to the bathroom and immediately took a bath. I dressed up. No uniforms in that school. Combed my hair, and brushed my teeth. I kissed Yuuichi goodbye and my mom too. I went to my car and drove to school.

When I have reached the school it was only 1 o'clock. I still have lots of time. First I searched for the classrooms I'd be in. It was easy to find because of the map given to me. Then I went to search for my locker it was also easy finding it. Nobody is in the hallway at that time, probably still having classes or the classes have not yet started like mine.I put the books that I don't need in there and some stuffs like my medicine pouch cause I'm asthmatic and my "Beauty kit" it's not like I use it. Just a design.

I looked at my watch, it only 1:30, I still have lots of time. I decided to decorate my locker. I put some pictures in it a pictures of me and Yuuichi and my mom. I heard footstep and someone opening a locker a cross from me but I ignored it. I was done decorating by 1:45 15 minutes more, just enough time to walk back to the science building. I started walking. I'm not yet far from my locker when a familiar voice spoke. I stopped walking. My mind says not to look but my heart says look. My heart always win.

I looked at the man who spoke. It was him. I'm not shocked, I have never forgotten how his voice sound like. I was staring at his crimson eyes, fighting hard not to cry.

"You dropped this" he said holding the picture of Yuuichi.

I went near him to get the picture.

"Sorry." I said. I snatched the picture from his hand and ran towards the science building. Still fighting my tears.

I should have never under estimated 1 percent! I'm so stupid! I hate myself! I hate myself for feeling this way! I should have forgotten about him! But my heart just can't. And again I was captured by those crimson eyes.

-end

Thanks for the reviews


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Blueberry Cheese Cake

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice, not mine

Mikan's POV

What I saw bothered me the whole day. I can't concentrate with any of my class. When classes our done, I went straight home. I don't feel like eating dinner or anything so I went straight to my room. Mom was already resting in her room at that time because it was about 8 o'clock. When I entered my room I saw Yuuichi in the bed sleeping. I lay down beside him and hugged him carefully so that I wouldn't wake him up. I stood up and opened my drawer I got a picture frame with a picture of me and Natsume in our highschool uniform in the gates of our school. It brings back all the memories.

Three years ago.

I was running late from my part time job at a nearby bakery.

"I'll be dead, manager will kill me." I said while running.

I have to be there before 4 pm and it's already 4:10 in my watch. I reached the shop by 10:12. Manager scolded me and told me that this is going to my pay check. That's really bad cause it's my mom's birthday next month and I was planning to give her a new cell phone cause her phone is really old already. I have to earn 8000 and I only get 1000 a week and if my salary would be deducted there's no way I could buy that phone. I should work harder and do my best to do everything I am tasked to do.

I changed into my uniform; I work as a waitress at this bake shop. I was really tired from school because the teachers are giving me loads of extra work because I'm the class president. So I started getting the order of the costumers. The bake shop is pretty loaded. Manager called my attention and asked me to get the order of the guy seated at the corner of the shop.

The guy was wearing the uniform in my school. He has raven hair crimson eyes and he is showing no emotions. He was very handsome almost like a movie star. I was stunned I can't take my eyes of him. Then I asked his order.

"Are you ready to order sir ? " I asked It seems like the burden of working non- stop the whole day is getting in to me I'm starting to feel dizzy.

"hn. Blueberry cheesecake and black coffee." He said coldly.

"Okay sir. " I said as I wrote down the his order.

I went back to the counter and gave the order to the person in charge. I was getting more dizzier and dizzier, the order came I got the tray and walked towards his table. I felt so weak. When I was a step before the table I lost my balance stumbled and all the content of the tray was now with me in the ground.

The manager came.

"You clumsy idiot! You will pay for of this you're salary for this week will be reduced 500 ! clean this up."

I was really weak to stand up. I don't know what happened to me. I was just disappointed that I can't buy the cell phone in time. Tears were flowing down my eyes. I thought that people will just leave me there. But all of a sudden a pair of strong arms lifted me and put me in a seating position. He held me like that letting me lean on his chest.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I lifted my head to see his face. He was the guy who ordered those things.

"Sorry I spilled everything" I said with a weak voice.

"Hn. I'll pay for it." He said.

He helped me walk to the counter where my co-workers helped me. He paid his bill. The manager insisted for him not to pay. But he paid it any way. He was about to leave. And I can't let him go without thanking him and knowing his name.

"Wait! What's your name?" I shouted with all the strength left in me.

"Hyuuga." He said not looking at me.

That was how we met.

I was waked up by the cry of the little boy beside me.

"Mommy is here baby, don't cry." I comforted him.

He hugged me tight.

"Mommy never giwve Yuuichi away." He said.

"I had a dweam that you gawe Yuuichi away to a mwan with wed eyes." (I had a dream that you gave Yuuichi a way to a man with red eyes.)He continued with tears.

"I will never do that baby" I said as I hugged him tighter.

After that we went out of the room ate breakfast. Watched the TV till lunch , ate lunch. After lunch I got ready for school. I have swimming classes today. So I packed my swimsuit in my back, the rest of my things are in the locker. I drove to school parked my car. I was thinking of going to my locker first. But then I remembered what happened yesterday. It's just 1:15 in my watch, still too early. Knowing him he wouldn't be this early if his class starts at 2. Maybe if I'm this early I wouldn't see him.

I opened the door of my car and walked toward the business building. I was walking in the hall way when I saw him. He was already there leaning in front of the locker across from mine. He was staring at me. I don't know what to do. My heart is pounding really hard and my eyes is starting to tear up. I averted my gaze from his. I walked as fast as possible to my locker. I opened it and got the things I needed. When I was done I walked as fast as I can to get away from the locker. In the corner of my eyes I saw him still staring at me.

Does he remember me now? Or maybe he thinks I'm weird. I don't care. Somehow I felt happy seeing him. Seeing he's alive and studying. But still he doesn't remember me. I love him so much up until now and it really hurts that the man you love the most doesn't even know who you are.

-end.

Sorry to say guys I'll be going to my province tomorrow and I'll be staying there for two days and there's no internet access there so my next update would probably be on Wednesday Philippine time. really sorry guys Read and review please


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Familiar

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

Mikan's POV

It was my clinical practice class. The instructor is demonstrating how to do prophylaxis. I've done that before in Okinawa so I wasn't paying attention. I was still thinking about Natsume.

What if he didn't get that selective amnesia? Would he marry me and spend forever with me? I guess because when we we're still together we do talk out our future together, like getting married. When I found out that he has forgotten about me, I was willing to stay and make him remember me by taking care of him and by bringing him to important places that we've been. But his mother took him away from me. His mother has always hated me because I'm not as rich as them . I don't really want to discuss anything about her because she's the reason why I'm suffering right now.

The bell rang. It's 4:00 and my next class, swimming will be at 5:00 so I still have an hour to spend doing what I want. I wanted to go to my locker cause my thing are really heavy. The other half of me wanted to but the other said no.

What if he's there again? But what about my things? Oh Mikan just do it! You have to get used of seeing him. You'll be staying here for two more years. Alright I'm going. If he's there I'll just ignore him. Go Mikan!

I walked slowly towards the building where my locker is. When I was nearing my locker I scanned the vicinity and saw a guy and a girl I don't know leaning in one of the lockers kissing and a guy opening his locker.

No Natsume. That's great.

I put my things in my locker. I'm thinking of what I'll do after this. I saw something in the window, a cherry blossom tree. No one was in there. It looks peaceful. I could take a nap there. I smiled at that thought I'm really tired and I need rest. I locked my locker and walked to the cherry blossom tree.

I sat down under it. No one was really in there. I put my bag on the ground. I got my phone and set the alarm to 4:45 so I'll still have time to change in my swimsuit. I closed my eyes. Do you know the feeling that someone is staring at you? Cause I really feel that way.

I opened my eyes and saw those crimson orbs looking at me. I must be dreaming.

"You never fail to surprise me. You never really change." I said smiling at him.

Then a twig fell near my right arm and scraped my skin. Ouch! Oh my God! This is not a dream! I looked at him he was standing looking down at me.

"I never changed? Have I met you before? " He asked.

Have I met you before? Ouch. I know that he has forgotten about me. But hearing that coming from him it's really painful. I can feel my eyes tearing.

"Why don't you ask yourself? " I replied not looking a him.

"Well I have met a lot of people due to my family's business and I can't remember all of them. " he said I can still feel him staring at me.

"Why do you think you've met me before?" I asked. Tears coming out of my eyes.

"Your face and voice is familiar." He said.

I couldn't take this anymore. I ran towards the parking lot. I never looked back at him. I was crying. I found my car, got my keys, opened the door and started the engine. I need to go away from here. I need time to think. I don't care if I miss my class I'll just have make-up class next time.

I was driving. I don't know where to go. I saw a park. I parked across it .

I don't even know how I was able to talk to him? Familiar voice? Familiar face that's all I am now. My thoughts are really disturbed now. I can't think straight as I was crossing the road, I didn't notice that a car was coming I only noticed it when I heard a screeching sound. I was guessing it was the brakes. The car stopped two inches away from my body.

I was shocked I can't move my mouth is open. I almost died! What will happen to Youichi if I died? Okay stop it Mikan you're alive.

A lady came out of the car.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry! Are you alright? Do you want me to bring you to the hospital?" She asked looking at me if I got any injuries. Then she looked at my face. Then after 2 seconds…..

"Mikan-nechan!" The girl shouted.

I wasn't really paying attention to the girl a while ago but when I heard her say that I looked at her and I was really shocked. It was Aoi, Natsume's sister.

"Aoi?" I shouted.

-end

Hey guys sorry for the late update The chapter is kinda short but please read and review


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Invitation

Disclaimer: I don't own GA :(

(Mikan's POV)

Aoi! Oh my God she's back! Aoi is Natsume's sister, she's like the girl version of Natsume but she is kinder and more out spoken.

"Mikan-nechan what are you doing here at a time like this? " She asked.

"I just want to get some fresh air. " I smiled.

"Mikan-nechan, your eyes. What happened? I'll go with you okay? Just let me park the car." She said as she entered her car.

I crossed the road and went to the park. She noticed my eyes I must have been crying for too long. In Natsume's family, Aoi was the only person who has accepted my relationship with Natsume . She has always been supportive that's why we became close. When she turned 16 she went to Canada to study three months after that, the incident that made Natsume forget about me happened. That's when I lost communication with Aoi.

From where I am sitting I can see Aoi walking towards the bench I was sitting at. I really don't know what to tell her. I'm not even sure if she knows about what really happened.

She sat beside me.

"How long has it been Mikan-neechan? " she asked.

"The last time I saw you was when we took you to the airport when you're about to leave for Canada. " I answered looking at her smiling.

"How are you ?" She asked looking worried.

"I'm fine." I said

"You're not." She said as she touched my left eye.

"I'm sorry Mikan-neechan, Mom threatened me. She said that she would harm my friends if I say a thing to Natsume-nisan. You know mom. " She continued.

"Yeah. She threatened me too. She said she will take my mom's job away. But anyway I wouldn't like it if you tell Natsume about me. If you'll tell him then it wouldn't be a memory right? " I said.

"But! Mikan-neechan! What if nisan never remembers you?" She asked frowning.

"When Natsume got that selective amnesia, I thought that Natsume never really loved me. He has like millions of people to forget but of all the people why me? But then I researched about his illness and I found that the most treasured memories of the person suffering this are the once the person loses. I guess there's still hope. " I said not looking at her.

"I heard that you go at the same school, have you seen him again? " she asked.

"Yes. I even talked with him today." I laughed sarcastically.

"That's why you're here. You're still hurt. You still love him." Aoi said.

"I went to Okinawa to forget about him. But my mom had an accident that's why I came here again. " I said.

"What about I treat you out today? Let's eat in a restaurant." She proposed gladly.

"Yeah I'm hungry and there is one more thing I'd like to tell you." I said looking at her seriously.

"Okay, Let's go." She said.

We walk to our cars and drove to the restaurant we've decided to eat at.

Aoi is one of the people I really trust. And I don't want to hide Youichi from her. I don't intend to hide Youichi to anyone if given a chance I will even introduce him to his father.

When we have reached the restaurant, we parked our cars, went inside, sat and ordered our food.

"Mikan-neesan, what else do you want to say? " she asked eating her salad.

"Before I say it, will you promise to never tell it to anyone?" I asked.

"Of course Mikan-neechan " she said then smiled.

"I have a son." I stated.

"WHAT?" she shouted.

"With my brother? Oh my God! Mikan-neechan you have to tell nisan!" she continued.

"I was planning to tell him when he already remembers me." I said as I take a bite of my garlic bread.

"What if h doesn't remember you?" Aoi asked.

"I don't know." I said as I looked down my plate.

"He deserves to know." She said.

"I know. Just not now." I replied.

"Alright. I promise to keep it secret for now." She said.

We ate and talked more about her lif. When we're done, we went out the restaurant.

"Mikan-neechan I will host a party next week and I would like you to go there" she said as she handed me an envelope.

"Will he be there?" I asked.

"I don't think so. He's always busy." She said.

"And Mikan-neechan I heard that you have a cake business. " she continued.

"I'll order one. Make something fit for the event and please deliver it earlier so the workers may put it in its proper place." She said.

"okay, would you like me to bring it th day before?" I asked.

"Yeah. That would be great." She said. Smiling.

-end.

Sorry for updating late, I got sick. :( and sorry because it's too short thankyou for always reviewing. I love you guys. And oh. The story will always be Mikan's POV ;).


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Delivery.

Disclaimer: I don't own GA :(

Mikan's POV.

I was doing the finishing touches of Aoi's cake when Youichi came near me and tugged my skirt.

"Mama, Youichi mwants swome of that cwake. " (Wants some of that cake.) He said as he looked at me with puppy eyes.

"Hmmm. This cake is for mama's friend. Would it be okay if mama would bake another cake for youichi?" I asked kneeling down so we could be at the same level.

"Yes mama!" he said then smile.

After that he went to the living room and watched TV.

I'm the type of mother who gives her son things that he wants but at the same time teaches him values. Youichi is a very good boy. He never asks for anything that is too much. He's not even asking about his father. But I guess he's still too young to notice that he's different from others. That he doesn't have a dad. By the time he asks me about his dad. I will tell him the truth.

I have finished Aoi's cake and I was planning to deliver it later this afternoon because the party would be tomorrow and she asked me to bring it a day before the party. I'll bake a cake for Youichi first.

I was preparing the ingredients for a chocolate cake when mom approached me in the kitchen.

"Honey I have to go to the office today, I have to finish all my paper works till Monday. " She said.

It's been a week since mom's sprain healed. She is now back to work and she can now walk properly.

"Alright mom! I'll take Yuoichi with me later since his nanny is on a day- off." I replied smiling.

Mom left the kitchen said goodbye to Youichi and went to her office.

"Youichi don't do anything that can harm you, call me when you want something! " I shouted from the kitchen.

"Yes mommy!" he shouted back.

It took me an hour and a half to bake Youichi his chocolate cake. At that hour and a half, Youichi never called for me. I went to the living room and saw him sitting on the floor watching the TV.

"Youichi, here's your cake! " I said as I walked towards him holding a tray, with the cake, a plate, a knife and a fork.

"Yay!" he said excitedly as he stood up from where he was seating at and jumped up and down.

"It's your favourite chocolate cake." I informed him then settled the tray in the coffee table.

Youichi was looking at me happily while I sliced the cake and transferred it to the plate.

"Youichi, do you want mommy to feed you?" I asked.

"No Youichi cwen dwoo wit." (can do it) he said

"Mama alwedy gwave Youichi what he lwikes ewand it's twoo mwuch alweaduy if I ask her to fweed Youichi.." (already gave youichi what he likes and it's too much already if I ask her to feed Youichi.)

I was speechless maybe that's why he never called me a while ago, maybe he thinks that asking for more is too much. That's so like Natsume.

Flashback.

Me and Natsume were in my house waching a movie. I went to the kitchen to prepare popcorn.

"Natsume just call me if you need anything okay? " I said before leaving.

"hn." He replied.

When I came back. I saw Natsume holding his and my shoes I guess he's trying to find the shoe rack so he could put our shoes there.

"I told you to call me if you need something." I scolded.

"But you're doing something." He said coldly.

"But still" I insisted.

"You always do things for me. Let me do things for you." He said looking down.

End of flashback.

"Youichi, mom needs to deliver that big pink cake there. Would you mind if I take you with me?" I asked.

"I dwon't mwind." (I don't mind.) he said as he ate the last piece of his chocolate slice.

"Alright but you have to take a bath first." I teased as I carried him.

I hugged Youichi and we twirl and twirl. He seems to be enjoying, his smiling. I love his smile. Like Natsume's. The type of smile which you rarely see but when you see it you'll feel it's warmth. I put him down and cleaned the coffee table.

I took Youichi to bathroom and gave him a bath. I took a bath after that and we got ready to go. I put the cake in the front seat so it wouldn't fall. I made sure that Youichi had his seatbelt on at the back seat for him to be safe.

We drove towards the Hyuuga residence. I don't have to ask Aoi for derections I still memorize how to go there. When we have reached the house, I got off the car, opened Yoichi's door and let him out the carried the cake. The cake is 3 layers. That's why it's quiet heavy.

"Youichi, stay beside me okay?" I commanded.

"Yes mommy!" he said as he walked beside me.

I rang the doorbell. It's voice activated. That's expected from the Hyuugas anyway.

"Who's this please?" The voice asked.

"Mikan Sakura, I'm here to deliver the cake for Ms. Aio." I responded.

"We'll checkon tha..." before the guy even finished his statement a girlie voice interrupted.

"Oh! Mikan-neechan! Let her in! Let her in! " The voice said.

I don't have to guess who that girl is. That's Aoi. The gate opened and Aoi was there to welcome me and Youichi.

"Mikan-neechan! I was expecting your arrival. Welcome to our house!" She greeted with a smile.

"I'll help you with this one." She said as she got the cake in my arms.

"Oh thank you!" I said shocked as to how she can carry that heavy thing with ease.

"Let's have tea first okay?" She invited me.

"Is he here? " I questioned. I would really say no if he's here.

"Yeah. But his sleeping, you know him nothing can wake him up from his slumber." She answered.

We have reached the Living room I guess they have like five living rooms? I think we're on number one. Aoi gave the cake to her maids and told them to bring tea for two people. She was so busy that she didn't notice Youichi.

"Uhh Aoi, this is Youichi " I introduced my son.

"Oh my God. He looks like natsume-nisan! " she commented . she squatted and hugged Youichi.

I can see that Youichi is confused.

"Youichi, that's Aunti Aoi." I said looking down on him smiling.

"Sorry about that Youichi. I was just so happy to meet you!" Aoi apologized as she lets go of Youichi.

We took our seats and the tea is served. We talk about the party tomorrow. She was insisting that I bring Youichi tomorrow. I'm still thinking about it. It's a swimming party. I can't so if something bad happens I can't rescue him.

I really need to to the bathroom now. I have to pee.

"Aoi, may I use your rest room?" I asked.

"Yeah sure just go straight then turn left." She instructed.

"Will it be alright if I leave Youichi with you?" I asked

"Yeah so we could bond a bit." She replied with a laugh.

I did exactly what I was told. I found the rest room and peed. There restroom is twice my room. Okay that's expected I've been here for like a hundred times. I went out of the rest room. On my way back I saw something shocking. Youichi is playing ball with Natsume.

I hid in the nearest cabinet. From where I am I could hear them.

"Nisan I thought you were sleeping?" Aoi questioned.

"Can't sleep" he responded coldly.

"Can you go back to your room now?" She requested.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I'm playing with Youichi and you're interrupting us." She stated.

"The boy's smiling. He likes what we're doing." He mocked.

Indeed Youichi was smiling. He's happy. If only we could be a family again. I should go there, face my fear, but I can't tell him right now. I'll just be there to talk and I will be strong I will not shed a tear. Besides it's getting late anyway. We have to go home.

I walked back trying to act like I didn't hear a thing. Aoi saw me first.

"Mikan-neechan." Aoi said looking at me worriedly.

"Aoi, It's getting late now. I think Youichi and I should go home." I said.

I can feel that Natsume was staring at me. But I just ignored him.

"Oh yeah! But before that nisan, this is Mikan Sakura " She introduced me to Natsume.

I looked at him. He was looking at me too. My heart was beating fast. He was very handsome. Those crimson eyes that kissable lips. Oh how long since I've kissed those. Mikan! Shut up! No! no! no! You have to do something to brake the tension. Okay bow your head down.

I bowed my head down then turn to Aoi.

"We really have to go now mom might be home." I insisted.

"Oh right, Let's go." She said.

I carried Youichi. We walked towards the main entrance. I can feel that Natsume is still staring at me. I didn't dare to look back. We said our goodbyes and me and Youichi went home.

Today I felt both hurt and happy, Hurt because seeing him reminds me that I can't have him now. Happy because I saw him again and he's alive and healthy and Youichi finally met his dad. How I wish I could tell him.

-end.

To make up for updating sooo late and for updating a short chapter. Read and review 3


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own GA.

Mikan's POV

I was awakened by the ringing of my phone. I didn't bother to see who's calling. I don't want to open my eyes, I'm still sleepy.

"Hello, who's this?" I said groggily

"Mikan-neechan! Did I wake you up?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah, but it's okay. I have to wake up anyway. Do you need anything?" I said now my eyes are opened and I can talk normally.

"Yeah! I would just like to remind you that party starts at 3 o'clock and it's an overnight party so you should bring extra clothes and swimsuit too." She reminded.

"Could I not swim? " I asked, I'm worried that I'll drown.

"NO! You should! And you should wear a beach attire okay?" She said panicking.

"Okay could I not stay overnight there? I don't know anyone but you. " I asked again.

"Oh come on! You would love my friends! Please stay! " She pleaded.

"Alright! I won't take Youichi with me. It's an overnight party and I don't think he should be there." I said.

"Okay Mikan-neechan. I also called to apologise for what happened last night." She said sounding sad.

"Don't worry about it. I know it's not your fault." I comforted her.

"I was caught off guard. I thought that he was really asleep. He was from a business meeting. I thought that he would be tired. " she explained.

"I know Aoi. It's okay. " I said.

"Thank you Mikan-neechan." She said.

"Anything for a good friend." I replied.

"I have to now, I still have to feed Youichi and I would still buy an outfit to wear later. " I said then laugh.

"Alright! Bye Mikan-neechan!" she said then hanged up.

I lay down on my bed again. What if Natsume is in that party ? Yesterday I wasn't that sad anymore. I still hurt but seeing him, turn all the pain to joy. I still love him, I can't hide that fact. I don't wanna tell him about us. I want him to remember me. To remember what we had.

I saw Youichi opening his eyes.

"Good morning baby " I greeted him with a smile.

"Good morning mommy!" He greeted and smiled back.

"Mommy that guy from last night, I like him." He continued.

"Oh. Why do you say that?" I asked, He must have really liked Natsume for saying that to me morning after he met him.

"He's kind." He said.

"Yeah, he is." I said and smiled.

As I said before I won't hide anything from Yuoichi, I'll answer all his questions a honest as possible.

"Let's get out of bed and eat breakfast." I suggested.

And that's what we did. We ate breakfast with mom and Youichi's nanny. Then I asked mom's permission for the party later, she said yes. I also asked if I go after lunch so I could still shop for an appropriate attire. She agreed too.

After lunch I went straight to the mall. I don't have a swimsuit so I have to buy one. I don't really know what to buy. I saw a black one piece swim suit. It was simple but cute. I bought it together with a white see through cover up and a jean short. I already have rubber sandals so I didn't have to buy any foot wear.

I was done shopping by 2:30. I drove toward the Hyuuga's Mansion. I arrived at 2:45. I rang the doorbell and Aoi was the one who opened the gate for me.

"Mikan-neechan! You came. But! What are you wearing? " She told me looking disappointed.

"I bought an outfit for this party and I would like to ask you if I could dress up in one of your rest rooms." I said then smiled.

"Oh. Okay! Let's go to my room! Most of the guests are not yet here anyway!" She invited with a smile.

I followed her, and when we have reached her room I was not shocked that her room is five time bigger than my room. I entered her bathroom and put on the outfit that I bought. When I went out the bathroom I saw Aoi already dressed. She's wearing a red two piece swimsuit she's also wearing a white cover up dress. She looks hot and very beautiful.

"You look beautiful Aoi!" I complimented her.

"What are you wearing!" she said with a disappointed look on her face.

"A swimsuit?" I said confused.

"Yeah! But it is covering your sexy figure! " She said almost mad.

She went to her big closet and looked for something . Really what's wrong with what I'm wearing, It's a swimming party right? Okay there she is. She's coming back holding a paper bag.

"I expected that you would wear something like that so I bought you a swimsuit." She said handing me the paper bag.

I opened the paper bag and saw a black two piece swimsuit. Okay die now. I can't wear this.

"But this is a two piece!" I shouted holding out the top and the bikini.

"Yeah." Aoi said in a as a matter of fact way.

"Make Natsume-nisan see what he's missing. " she continued then laughed.

"WAIT! WHAT! You told me he's not coming! " I shouted, shocked.

"Well ,he changed his mind. And now his coming. " Aoi said looking at the floor.

"I'm going home!" I stated. Gathering my things.

"This is a good opportunity to make him remember you! Please stay! You keep on hiding on brother. It's like you have given up on him!" Aoi said. She was mad. Really mad this time.

"Mom threatened you that if you say something to him, she'll take your mom's job, but you won't say anything to him. You'll just be there to make him think. To make him remember" Aoi continued.

I felt like I was hit by a lighting. How can I be so stupid? Aoi was right. If I love Natsume I should never give up. How could he remember me if I keep hiding from him? At that moment I totally stopped what I was doing. I'll stay and face him.

"You're right. I'll stay." I said in a serious tone.

"Good! Mikan-neechan get my brother back." She said now she's calmer.

I wore the swimsuit but I wore the shorts and cover up too. Youichi was born in a natural way so I don't have any scar in my belly. I looked at myself at the mirror. I look different. I went out of the bathroom.

"I look different." I told Aoi.

"You look beautiful!" Aoi said then stood up from the chair she was seating then hugged me.

"Aoi. I heard rumours about Natsume and Luna " I started.

I always wanted to know the truth about that. If they are together or not. I would be hurt if it's true.

"NAHHHH. Luna is just a bitch. She's the one doing all the things. My brother doesn't want her to be embarrassed that's why he just let her." Aoi explained.

"He's really a gentle man." I blurted out.

"Yeah. Let's go it's already 3:05 in my watch." Aoi reminded.

"Oh my! I'm sorry I ruined your party." I said really ashamed.

"Don't worry It's not a formal party, just hanging out with friends type of party." She said smiling.

We went to the party area which is the pool side. There are only few people may about 7. Whoaaaaaa! I thought it was a big party. Not really. I was really exclusive for her friends. Aoi introduced me to each one of them.

"Everyone, this is Mikan Sakura she's a good friend of mine. " Aoi said as she pointed her hands towards me.

"This is , Koko, Tsubasa-nisan, Ruka-nisan, Natsume-nisan, Hotaru-neechan, Ana, Nonoko, Sumire, Yuu,and Misaki" she continued.

"Nice to meet you all." I said and bowed my head.

I know some of them even before. Ruka is Natsuume's bestfriend. From he's expression I can see that he remembers me clearly. The other person I know is Hotaru, She is the girlfriend of Ruka I met her once.

"Let's start the party!" Aoi shouted.

"Let's eat!" Anna suggested.

I don't feel like eating so I sat on one of the benches. Ruka approached me.

"Mikan." He called.

"Ruka." I greeted then smiled.

"You're back! How are you?" He asked both shocked and happy.

"I'm good, after what happened I went to Okinawa to refresh my mind." I explained.

Ruka knows what happened. I bet he was threatened by Natsume's mother too. Just as I said before I don't care if they don't tell him. It wouldn't be a memory if he doesn't remember it.

"Sorry I wasn't able to tell him . His mom threatened my family." Ruka explained looking sad.

"It's okay, I don't want anyone to tell him about me." I said smiling.

Our conversation was stopped when we heard Aoi's voice.

"Ruka-nisan! Mikan-neechan! Come over here and eat! " She shouted.

"Coming! " I shouted back.

"Let's go. " I said and started walking. Ruka stayed there for a while.

When I came to the eating area, I saw everyone seated in a one big table. Then I saw those crimson eyes again looking at me. I feel like melting in that spot. I change the direction of my eyes to his plate. He was eating the cake that I baked. I remember once he told me that he really likes cakes but after tasting the cakes that I have baked he said that it tasted different, he said that it tasted like love. Then he promised me that he would never eat any cake except for the once that I have baked from then on.

I bet he has forgotten about that too. I bet he has eaten other cakes aside from that. But I'm still happy, he seems to be enjoying eating my cake.

I went and took the seat beside the guy named Tsubasa. His hair is black and also his eyes. He has a star birthmark in his eyes.

"Hi." He greeted with a smile as I sat down beside him.

"I heard you baked the cake. It's delicious." He said. Still smiling.

"Really? " I asked smiling, I was really happy when someone compliments my creation.

"Yeah!" He said facing me. And smiling too.

Then the sound of a plate crashing attracted every ones attention. The plate of Natsume is now on the floor broken into pieces. I saw him not even bothering to clean his mess. He was looking at me he was looking at me intensely as if he was mad? That's weird. He averted his gaze and picked up the pieces of the broken plate.

After eating everyone started taking of their cover-ups then jumping to the pool except me, Natsume, And Tsubasa. I was seating in a beach bench. Well lying down I guess. Natsume was in the eating area drinking Iced tea? I think or was it an alcoholic drink. Don't know. But I hope it was ice tea, It's dangerous to swim when drunk. Then Tsubasa sat in a beach bench to ,the one on my left.

"So which school do you go?" He asked. Now he's facing me.

"Gakuen Alice." I said trying to be cool.

"Oh. Wow." He said.

"I go there too." He continued. Still smiling.

"Really? What's your course?" I asked.

It felt so good to know someone from your school. It's less boring if you could talk to some people.

"Business Management." He said.

"Oh wow! I'm in dentistry." I said smiling.

"Really? You're building is really near ours." He informed.

"Yeah! I know. My locker is located in your building." I said. I rolled my eyes.

"Really? That sucks!" He said laughing.

"I know right?" I laughed too.

We talked more and joked more. I was laughing so hard, this guy is like my grandfather, I don't mean the age okay? But the way they talk are the same, and they are both funny. I stopped laughing when I saw Natsume's expression from afar. He was like mad again. Really, why? Is he mad that I'm talking to Tsubasa? Is he jealous? No way. But maybe. If he is then I should be happy right? It means his heart still remember me.

I should do something so I could talk with him.

"Tsubasa, I'll just eat there. I'm quiet hungry now." I said. Touching my belly.

"Do you want me to join you?" he asked.

"No. I think you should go swim, your friends are waiting for you. " I reminded.

"Yeah. Nice talking with you." He said then jumped to the pool.

I walked towards the eating area and got some salad then sat on the chair. Natsume was in that area too but he was not seating just standing. Then he spoke.

"It seems that Tsubasa likes you." He said coldly.

"You think so? Maybe, maybe not." I said not looking at him.

"Will you stop being naïve? He's taking advantage of you." He said with much force this time.

"And why are you telling me this?" I asked. Then looked through his eyes.

"I don't know." He said and looked at me too.

"Then tell me that again if you already know the why you're saying it to me." I said.

I have finished my salad. I stood up. Removed my cover up and jumped into the pool. The deepest part of the pool, no one was in there. It was seven feet deep. I was only 5'6 in height. For sure I'll drown. The others were playing they didn't noticed me. I know Natsume was staring at me I can feel it. Then all the air in my body is gone. I t feels so good. Like floating. Is this what they call death?

I felt lips press to mine. I felt that before. It was the lips of the one I love. Air filled my lungs. Then I opened my eyes. I saw Natsume. He was beside me. Holding me.

"Natsume." I Uttered. I'm still not sure if this is a dream. If this a dream I'm willing to stay asleep forever.

"You idiot! Why would you do that? " he shouted. He was mad very mad I saw his eyes there are tears.

"Don't ever do that again." He said then hugged me.

I hugged him back.

"I would do it again if it's the only way you'll hold like this." I whispered to him. I was crying.

I wish I could stop the time. I wish I could stay here forever, in his arms. I wish he would remember now. This is the only thing I could do to wish. I'll hold on and never let go of him. If his mind can't remember me for sure his heart does.

-end.

Hey guys! I don't think that I could update tomorrow and the next days. :( I'll be busy with my review classes really sorry but I promise to do my best to update at least twice by this week. And for Youichu, just imagine him baby talking, I'm having a hard time to think of baby words :( sorry again. Read and review please 3


	9. Chapter 9

I know you're mad at me for not updating for like 4 months? Or more? Please forgive me I'm in my senior year school is killing me

Chapter 9 Please

Mikan's POV

I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was the ceiling. What happened to me? And then everything that happened last night came to my mind. Oh my God. Did I just do that? My thoughts were disturbed by a manly voice.

"Are you awake now?" The voice said

It was Natsume.

I nodded.

"Who are you?" he asked. He was staring at me.

"'I'm Mikan Sakura." I answered sarcastically with a smile

I tried to seat down. I can't. Well that's what you get for jumping in the deepest part of the pool when you're not really good in swimming.

"Don't force yourself" I heard him say. He said it seriously I can feel his concern.

I did what he said and stayed lying down in the bed.

"Seeing you almost lifeless in my arms gave me fear. For some reason I don't know I jumped immediately in the pool because for some unknown reason I knew that you can't swim." He said still looking at me.

"You did the right thing. If you didn't save me I could have died. That's because I don't know how to swim." I told him. I was looking at him now.

"Have I met you before? " He asked.

"Only you can answer that questions." I replied. Averting my gaze to the ceiling.

That's the only thing that I can do. I want him to recognize me. But I can't tell him who I was in his life before.

"I'm confuse here. I ask a question and you never answered any of them. It's as if you're hiding something from me. " he said.

I looked at him straight in his eyes.

"I-I am not hiding anything from you. You were the one who hid it. So please don't make me feel even hurt for something that I didn't want to happen." I said. This time failing to stop my tears.

Before he could even say anything, Aoi entered the room and hugged me.

"Mikan-neechan! How dare you do that! You got me so worried!" She said as she ran to the bed and hugged me.

"I'm still alive !" I answered with a smile.

"Nichan, mom called earlier, you should call her." Aoi told natsume.

"hn" he simply answered.

Before he left he looked at me. I looked back at him. He turned away and walked towards the door.

" I'll find out who you are." He said without looking back.

He shut the door.

"What happened between you two?" Aoi asked. She's seating beside me in .he bed.

"We just had a simple talk." I answered.

"I told you, nisan still loves you. You should have seen his face when you lose consciousness. " Aoi stated as she rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean? " I asked.

I was curious.

"Well he carried you to this room. He was literally sweating a lot. He was almost crying and he was shouting at everyone to call for a doctor. It was really funny seeing him that way. That was the first time I saw him like that. I should have recorded it. " Aoi narrated. She laughed at her own comment.

Maybe our love still have hope. Maybe he will remember me someday. Maybe we could have a happy family and Youichi will be very happy because he finally gets to have a father. But It's all maybe. That all I can do now. To think of possibilities and hope that things will end well.

-End

Hi please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Hi! I know it has been almost 2 years since the last time I have updated this story, I'm really sorry . I would like to finish this story before my summer break end so I'll probably update more frequently.. And I know that I have lots of grammar mistakes from the past chapters, I promise to try editing them! Enjoy! Thank you!

Chapter 10: Hyuuga Kaoru

I only understood how stupid my action was when I went home and saw my son taking his afternoon nap in our bed. If I have died, Youichi would be left with a clumsy grandmother, and a father who doesn't have a clue who he is. If I have died, I'll never get a chance to see if Natsume would ever remember me. At least today I found out that he still cares. He saved me and he looked so worried. He even told me he'll figure out who I am. I missed him so much, the way he touches me, the way he kisses me, the way he talks to me, everything if I could only turn back time.

I lay down beside Youichi and carefully hugged him. I didn't notice that I have fallen asleep too. I was awaken by Youichi's voice.

"Mommy, you're heavy" he said

I opened my eyes and saw him struggling. He was really cute.

"Oh I'm sorry baby" I said with a laugh, and released him from my tight hug.

It's almost night time, the sun is setting. I went out of the room with Youichi and started looking for mom. I found her at the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Hey mom, what are you preparing?" I greeted her.

"Oh you're finally awake! I'm preparing tempura." She answered not looking at us.

"Yes grandma! We're awake! I'm hungry!" Youichi said which made my mom laugh

"Just wait, I'm almost done. So, Mikan, how was the party?" Mom asked.

I don't know if I should tell mom, what really happened, for sure she would get mad.

"Mikan, just say it. Don't even try hiding something from me. I know you too well." She said bringing me out of my daze

Am I really that obvious? Arrrg

"Youichi, would you please go to our room and get mommy's phone?" I asked Youichi. I can't tell mom while his here.

"Okay mommy" he responded with a smile.

When he was gone I started to talk.

"He was there".

"Oh. Are you okay? Did he talk to you?" She asked then turned off the fire of the stove then held my hand.

"I did something really stupid." i said and waited for her reaction.

"Okay. Go on"

"Please don't get mad at me, I was just desperate, I just want to know if somehow his heart remembers me and that we still have hope" I said as fast as I could. I know that she would be upset of my actions.

" What did you do Mikan?" She asked in a worried tone

" Well he was there, he talked to me, he warned me about the guy who was talking to me, I don't know what has gotten to me, I just.. I don't know. I jumped into the deepest part of the pool." I told her my eyes on the floor.

"You could have died!" She shouted

Now she's mad. She knows I can't swim. Crap

"But he saved me mom, I'm here, I'm alive. And he knew I couldn't swim at least that part he remembers" i explained still not looking into her eyes.

I thought that she would still be mad but instead of being mad at me, she hugged me.

"Please never do that again. We need you, me and Youichi, we need you. I love you okay. And Natsume would remember you someday. I'm sure of it. So don't put yourself in danger again." She said

My mom may be the clumsiest person in the planet but she tries her best to be a great mother, and she is.

It's Monday today and I have to attend classes. I was running late for my Biology class. And because luck was never at my side my book was in my locker which was in the other building. So I ran as fast as I can. I was in a hurry that I failed to notice that someone was in the area.

"Long time no see, Sakura." A voice said in a manner that gave me goosebumps.

Wait a minute, I know this voice. It can't be. I turned around and saw the person that ruined my life, Hyuuga Kaoru, Natsume's mother

I was frozen at that spot. I didn't know what I should do.

"You're still the same plain looking, weak girl, that I have met 2 years ago" She said looking at me from head to toe.

That's how she has always seen me, I was never enough to be with her son.

"You know I heard about your son" she continued crossing her arms

"That is none of your business!" I shouted. She could hurt me but never my son.

"Ha! It is my business, for he is a Hyuuga." She reminded

I don't know how to handle this. This woman would do anything to ruin my life. So I did the only thing I could right at that moment, I ran away.

I ran as fast as I could, I know I'm already late for Bio but I still went to the room where it is being held. No one was in there, and a note was left at the board stating that the professor is sick and cannot make it to class today, so I made my way to the cherry blossom tree where Natsume talked to me the last time. I lay down on its roots and closed my eyes, then the tears started to fall. Good thing I still have 2 more hours before my next class begins.

After sometime, I have stopped crying, I really don't know why I cried. Maybe because I was afraid or maybe because I was reminded about the hurt that I felt after Natsume had an accident.

I looked at the sky and wondered, is someone really up there? Is he just challenging me or is this really my destiny? My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. My eyes searched for the person who owns them. It was Natsume, walking towards me. I can see that he is mad. His eyes seems more crimson than normal. Then he starred at me then shouted.

"I know who you are! Give me my son and leave us alone!"

-End

I know it's short. I'll try to make the next chapters longer. Please review 


	11. Chapter 11

Hi sorry for this very late update and for not fulfilling my promise to update more frequently please don't hate me and enjoy reading!

Chapter 11: Enough

No words could explain how much pain I am feeling right now. The man that I love, the man that has forgotten about me is here in front of me suddenly demanding to have our son. There's only one person who could have told him about Youichi, and for sure she has altered the details about me that made Natsume this mad, his mother Hyuuga Kaoru.

I didn't move from my spot. I just stared at him, I could feel my tears rolling down my face.

" Are you just going to stare at me?! How dare you take away my son from me?" He shouted at me.

I stood up, I really don't know what got in to me, but I slapped him on his right cheek. I've had enough. I know it's not his fault that he got amnesia, but I'm still so hurt and angry. Angry and hurt because here he is, right in front of me, talking to me but he doesn't even know the truth.

" Enough! I don't want to hear anything from you! You don't know who I am! How could you believe whoever told you that I took away our son from you? Whoever it is that told you about Youichi or anything that I have done, she's wrong. I would never take away our son from you. I thought at least your heart would remember how much I love you and how doing something that could hurt you intentionally was impossible for me to do." I told him my hand still on his cheek, trying to stay strong and keep myself together.

He remained quiet, my sobs became louder.

"I am confuse, I don't know who you are but something is pulling me towards you. My mother told me that you cheated and only; she told me that you kept the baby because you don't want to have any connections with me anymore. She said that I had the accident because I was going after you to beg for you to come back. "he explained his anger somehow degraded.

I was right, she told him a lie. This just made me cry even more, I was now leaning on him. We didn't move for a while and just stood there while I cried.

This has to stop.

"Come with me."

I took his hand and he followed me. We ended up at my car.

" From now on I will show you who I am. I would help you remember me. I would prove to you that everything she has said was a lie." I told him

"okay" was his reply as he opened the passenger door and went inside the car.

The drive was silent. I took him to the café where we first met.

We went inside and I ordered a blueberry cheesecake.

"Why did you bring me here?" he asked with furrowed eyebrows.

" Don't you feel anything?" I inquired looking at his facial expression

Before he could answer the waitress arrived bringing the blueberry cheesecake.

"Eat it." I ordered him

He ate without saying a word. After eating half of the cake he stopped eating.

"I don't like it. It's not the taste that I'm looking for in a blueberry cheesecake." He commented and asked for a glass of water.

"What is the point of doing this?" he asked.

I didn't answer his question, instead I stood up and paid the cake at the counter, I can feel that he's looking at me.

"Let's go" I said as I started walking toward the exit and back to my car.

"Where are we going now?" He asked, frustration evident on his voice.

"At my place." I said keeping my eyes at the road

"Why?" He asked

"There are still some blueberry cheesecake in our fridge I want you to taste it."

" Stop the car. I don't want to do this anymore. I don't see the point. We're wasting time. Just tell me okay? Are you my girlfriend? Wife? Mistress? Fuck buddy? What? Just tell me! I am really confused! Just don't beat around the bush!" He shouted angrily. I was shocked that I almost lost my concentration in driving.

" Please just calm down, If this doesn't work, you could go believe whatever she said" I tried calming him down.

He did keep quiet and waited for us to arrive at my place. Upon arrival to my house I told him to wait at the car. Youichi is at home and while things are not yet finalized I don't want Youichi involved.

Thankfully mom was taking a nap at her room and only Youichi and his nanny are in the living room. I greeted both of them and sprinted towards the fridge and got a slice of the blueberry cheesecake I baked 2 days ago. I went back to the car and gave it to Natsume.

He looked at me questioning.

"Just please eat it" I pleaded

He took a bite. He was quiet. His eyes became wide.

"This blueberry cheesecake taste like love"

Thank you for reading please review :*


End file.
